venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Brock Samson
Brock Samson is one of the main characters on the Adult Swim show The Venture Bros., serving as a parody of Race Bannon and other supercompetent beings in adventure serials. He is voiced by Patrick Warburton. Personality and Relationships Brock is a man who typically embodies the 'strong, but silent' stereotype-he is highly muscular and athletic, able to do great physical tasks with ease, yet will usually be silent until he needs to speak up on something. Yet this is only one facet of his persona. When angered, and he is angered quite quickly and at the slightest provocation, he becomes an absolute monster with extremely psychotic violent tendecies; frequently attacking, severely injuring, and killing any and all people in his way beyond the ones he is assigned to protect, whether they are meant to be villains or good guys. Brock has an avuncular relationship with the Venture boys he is assigned to protect and actually tends to and cares on them more than his father ever likely will; and Hank tends to hang out with Brock when he can. He has hinted but refused to admit Dean can be effeminate (Dr. Venture finished the sentence for him), and concerining his employer Thaddeus Venture the two get along well enough when Brock is not distracted by something (usually women). He has several notable intrests. One of them are ladies, and Brock is a great womanizer, able to seduce nigh-anyone he pleases thanks to his awesome physique and looks-everyone from sleazy strippers, to beauty queens, to the "queen of the ant people" ("Past Tense") yet only has one true love, the former KGB-turned-mercenary Molotov Cocktease. Another perk is his Dodge Charger, which he looks after with the utmost care, anyone touching and harming it usually recieving instant death. Finally, he seems to enjoy his work as a secret agent, and gladly revels in, or at least needs, the stress release of killing people that it allows ("Mid-Life Chrysalis")-he has been granted from the Office of Secret Intelligence a Level 8, Class A license to kill. He also is a great fan of Led Zeppelin: occasionally a track from them plays when he is the episode's current focus, he has drawn Ithacus on his written exam to renew his license to kill, although he did tell Hank not to play one of their albums, In Through the Out Door because with this album he said they "sold out." History and Activities on the Show Brock was once a college freshman who, after killing the star of the football team (an event that haunted him in his dreams for years afterwards), getting drunk, and summentarily trashing his dorm (with his roommate, a young Thaddeus Venture, and several friends in it at the time), joined the army ("Past Tense") and soon thereafter the Office of Secret Intelligence "twenty-seven years ago", which trained and honed him into the killing machine he is today. He became one of their best agents, and had many adventures along the way, perhaps some of the most memorable involving the KGB agent Molotov Cocktease: she killed his partner, and in return he gouged her eye out and killed her father. Despite this, he is madly in love with her and vice-versa, although unable to consumate their relationship due to her titanium-lined chastity belt. Sometime in the past fifteen years or so Brock was sent by the O.S.I. to guard Dr. Thaddeus Venture, son of the greatest scientist in the world. It is to Brock's credit the doctor and his sons Hank and Dean have survived, they would likely have been dead many times over if not for the calm and decisive actions of Brock. Brock has gone through many odd adventures thanks to the Venture family, such as when he had to renew his license to kill, nearly destroyed the Monarch's airbase, met up with an astronaut with bionic parts on the run, and nearly get sucked into the vaccum of space, got buried alive in Tijuana, and more. Certainly he'll continue to adventure as part of Team Venture for quite some time to come. Equipment and Abilities Brock's most beloved posession is his Dodge Charger, and he washes it seemingly daily and always tinkering and fixing up its insides. He is not afraid to use it for his own gain: he once ran over dozens of Monarch henchmen in revenge for being knocked out by a truck ramming into him. Brock does not use guns, preferring instead to use his saw-toothed Bowie Knife as his weapon of choice. When forced to use a gun in a test for his licence to kill, he merely tossed it once, at the targets he was meant to shoot, and then jumped into the shooting range to destroy the targets with his knife. He has been able to carve up an alligator with it ("The Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay"). Brock towers over nearly everyone he meets thanks to his massive physique, his muscles extremely large, his ability to dish it out and take it unrivaled. He has had in his body at various times four bullets, a blowgun dart, a shark's tooth, a bayonet tip, a twisted paperclip, and some buckshot. He has survived being in open space for several minutes but merely coughed up something pink, obviously minor, as he was perfectly fine within moments. He has been able to take on dozens of weaker men at a time and has no fear with people who seem to be even bigger than he, indeed, scaring them off with his focus (Mandalay in "The Incredible Mr. Brisby"). Category:The Venture Bros. characters